


Brace Face

by Straykisses



Series: Pure Ass Fluff [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (I’m a sucker for High school AU’s, Fluff, High School AU, Kissez, Light Angst, M/M, My sad attempts at being funny, Single Dad Chan, Single Dad Woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: ”YANG JEONGIN GET YOUR ASS UP NOW BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU DOWN THE STAIRS AND SHOVE FOOD DOWN YOUR THROAT THEN SHOVE YOU ON THE FUCKING BUS TO GET TO SCHOOL!”





	Brace Face

**Author's Note:**

> MY FINAL ONE SHOT BEFORE STRAY KIDS DEBUT. BRB. CRYING. IVE BEEN WITH THEM SINCE THE DAY HELLAVAROT WAS RELEASED. OCTOBER 6,2017. I CANT BELIEVE THEY ARE GOING TO DEBUT ALREADY. IM SO PROUD. I LOVE THEM SO MUCH. ENJOY MY FINAL PREDEBUT FIC. THANK YOU. (Sorry i didnt beta read this well. I only read half of it once since i was pretty tired. Sorry if it’s crap)

“JEONGIN BABY! TIME TO GET UP FOR SCHOOOOLLLLLLL!”

...

”JEONGIN SWEETIE TIME TO GET UP!”

...

”YANG JEONGIN GET YOUR ASS UP NOW BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU DOWN THE STAIRS AND SHOVE FOOD DOWN YOUR THROAT THEN SHOVE YOU ON THE FUCKING BUS TO GET TO SCHOOL!”

“IM UP! IM UP!”, sigh. “Why does dad have to be so loud?”

”I HEARD THAT FUCKER!”, shouted his dad. “NOW GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND EAT!”

”FINE!”. He muttered curses to himself quietly. Mostly about what a dick his dad can be when people don’t listen to him. 

Jeongin loves his dad, hell, he’s even his rolemodel. He wishes he could even be half the man he is. 

•

_His father took him in off the streets. The boy’s real parents died when Jeongin was 10. He ended up in foster care, but it was a Hell on Earth. No one wanted a 10 year old, and the ones who did only treated him like a slave. He ran away after a year._

_Living on the streets wasn’t easy. He ate anything. Hell, he would even eat a cockroach that was crawling by, just for the protein._

_He was on the side of the road next to a 7/11 when his father, Kim Woojin, found him._

_He was only 27 year old, and Jeongin was 12._

_There was no way the older could just leave him like that, and he seemed like a good kid, so he took him in._

_At the time, Jeongin was very skinny. He is stomach was caved inward rather than flat or pushed a little outward. His ribs could easily be made out, and his bones were sticking out on his body. His cheek bones were sticking out from lack of food. Even his teeth were messed up. He was in desperate need of braces._

_As soon as Woojin found him, he hugged him. The older knew that the boy was deprived of love and nutrience. It was obvious. The boy had a starved look in his eyes. Both from lack of eating, and lack of affection. It had been a while since he had been hugged. It felt good._

_There wasn’t a reason for Jeongin to trust the stranger. He probably shouldn’t have. He could have been a rapist, but something about him was just very trusting._

_Was it something about his soft facial features. The worry and fear in his eyes._

_It’s a question you could ask Jeongin, but he would never be able to give you an answer._

_He doesn’t know what made him trust Woojin that day, but he did, and he’s glad he made the decision._

_His “father” gave him a home, food, running and drinkable water, and... love._

_Probably the thing needed most._

_Everyday Woojin would tell him how much he loved the younger, his “son”. Without fail he would wake up early to cook him breakfast, give him a kiss on his head at night, and even sing to him when he is sad._

_His father even gave him braces. He loved them, but they did cut his lip or tongue at times._

_When he smiled, in the mirror, his braces would sparkle. It would bring a tear to his eye. They were a constant reminder of how much he was loved, and how much he mattered._

_There is no way Jeongin could ever repay Woojin for all he’s done. When ever he asks for something, the older gets it for him, and when ever he wants to help, the older lets him help._

_He loved every single part of his life._

_Normally one would be depressed about their time being homeless, but if it wasn’t for that, he would have never met his new father._

_Before his parents died, Jeongin was happy. He lived well with his parents and had loads of fun. He will never forget them, and he would never be able to replace them._

_Woojin knows this. He doesn’t plan on replacing the boy’s parents._

_In fact, he smiles, and loves is when the younger talks about his old life. It means that he’s happy, which makes Woojin happy._

•

Quickly, the boy rushes down the stairs. 

He’s met with his dad in an apron cooking eggs. He turned around and gave a scolding tsk. 

“I’ve told you many times, don’t run down the stairs. When will you learn?”, he sighed. “Eggs are on the table.”

”Thanks dad!”, he smiled to his dad and sat down. 

“Ya ya. Go on and eat your eggs. You’re going to be late for school” he looked to his watch. “Nevermind you’re already late”, he sighed (again). “Just take your time then. I’ll drop you off.”

”Thanks dad.”

”Just eat”, he said rolling his eyes.

Jeongin laughed at that and continued eating. 

•

Jeongin is 15 years old. He has big brown eyes, shining silver braces cemented to his teeth, and a big bright smile. 

He put back on the weight he lost from when he was homeless. His stomach was  pushed a tiny bit outward now. It was still flat, but at least now you couldn’t see his ribs. 

He’s in pretty good shape. He dances and sings often, and liked to hang out with his best friends Kim Seungmin and Lee Felix. 

They were the first friends he made when he came to this new school. It was big and filled with lot so of people. He was scared at first, but he learned that the people here weren’t so bad. Seungmin and Felix being his proof. 

Seungmin had bright red hair, a bright smile with a beautiful singing voice, and a boyfriend named Hwang Hyunjin.

They’re both really nice. Hyunjin seemed like the bad boy character, but would do anything for Seungmin. 

The red head liked to tease his boyfriend for that, and always gave him tiny feather kisses because it made the other blush furiously, and react shyly. 

Felix didn’t have a boyfriend, but he did have a major crush on Seo Changbin. 

Chanbin is a friend of Hyunjin’s. He always wore a black snap back, and loved to rap. He seemed mean, but for what ever reason, he was so nice to Felix. Odd. 

Everyone except eachother knew the 2 had huge crushes on eachother. Watching them dance around eachother like that was so painful it hurt all of them physically. 

Felix even asked Changbin for a kiss. A fucking kiss! And they still didn’t know. 

Jeongin didn’t really care. He had his eye on someone else. He couldn’t care about the other relationships, when all he wanted was one with the boy who was a few months older than him. 

He’s the same age as Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Felix. He has light brown hair in a bowlcut, and cute puffy cheeks. 

The others hated watching him watch his crush. Every time they wanted to talk to him, he was always too distracted watching the other. 

•

”Hey kiddo you ready for school now?”, asked Woojin.

”Yes dad”, he groaned. 

“Don’t you sass me like that”, he flicked his son on the forehead and ushered him out the door. 

•

When he arrived to school, everyone was already in class.

He walked slowly since he was already late and REALLY didn’t want to go to class. 

He had his headphones in as he walked. Look by GOT7 (a fucking bop) was playing. It was his favorite. 

As he was walking the around a building to get to his class behind it, he saw someone running, but they were running at him. 

He didn’t realize who it was, until they ran into him. 

The boy was running too fast to stop. When he realized he was going to run into Jeongin it was too late. 

Most people would accidentally run into eachother and then fall, but for them, when the other collided with Jeongin, not only did their bodies collide. So did their lips. 

Jeongin fell on his butt, and the other did the same. When he saw him he realized it was... Jisung.... His crush. 

“AHH! OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY!” Yelled the older. “ARE YOU OKAY?”

Jeongin couldn’t speak. He was touching his lips, unable to believe that his first kiss was just now stolen by Jisung. The one and only Han Jisung. 

“Uhhhh. Hello? Are you okay?” He asked analyzing every part of the younger. 

He was blushing furiously. 

“He just stole my first kiss”, he said quietly to himself.

“Oh shit did i?! Let me make it up to  you.”

Jisung then proceeded to crouch down next to Jeongin, and his chin. He brought their faces closer and closer. He stopped right before their lips touched. 

The youngest face was burning a bright red. He could feel the others breath on his lips. 

Jeongin, feeling impatient, decided to close the gap and lean in to kiss Jisung. He didn’t know where this sudden burst of confidence came from, but he liked it. 

Their lips played togener perfectly. Jeongin grabbed the back of Jisung’s head, pulling him in closer. The latter hasn’t his hands around the younger’s waist. 

Jeongin pressed his tongue against the losers lips, and he let him in. Their tongues dances together, until he heard an “ow” and tasted blood. 

He looked up, and saw the older’s tongue bleeding. 

He mentally cursed his dad for getting him braces. 

“I’m so sorry! I- I di-“

“It’s fine. You’re a pretty good kisser for a first timer by the way”

He blushed and looking down. 

The older helped him up. 

“Look don’t worry about it.”

But Jeongin still worried. 

“Let me at least buy lunch or let you come to my house to eat or something. I feel bad for this”, the worry was spread across his face. 

“You know what”, he said. “I think i will take you up on that offer for lunch. Where do you wanna eat?” 

“How about that Denny’s by the school on Saturday?”, he offered.

“Sounds good brace face”

Jeongin pouted at the name. 

“I’ll see you there.” He then squished the younger’s cheeks and walked to class. 

“What the hell did i do?”, he said to himself. “This is going to be a mistake.”

Quickly he walked to class. 

•

”Dude why were you late, and why are you’re lips so red?”

Seungmin had always been observant. It was helpful at times, but right now it was the opposite of what he needed. 

“Sweetie, can’t you tell. He was obviously sucking face with some guy”, he turned to Jeongin and raised an eyebrow. Jeongin turned bright red and cowered a little in his chair. “Holy shit he did. Dude i was only kidding. WHO WAS IT?!” 

“Damn. Our baby Jeonginie is growing up. It brings a tear to my eye”, Seungmin then proceeded to pretend to wipe a tear from his eye. 

“Fuck off you two. Nothin happened. I just got up late and arrived to class late.” 

“Dude. Your lips were so red it was like you had a hard core make out. Now tell us who the fuck it was.” Hyunjin had always been very direct. 

“Ya tell us. Who was it?”, said Seungmin as he snuggled closer to Hyunjin. 

“FFIINNNNEEEEEE! Jisung may or may not have ran into me...”

”And”, Hyunjin said gesturing him to continue. 

“Andwemayormaynothavemadeoutafter” 

“...........”

Seungmin was the one who broke the silence. 

“DAMN! OUR JEONGINNIE MOVED FAST!” 

“Guys shut up. This is embarrassing”, he held his face in his hands. 

“why?” 

“He also may or may not have cut his tongue on my braces.” 

“oH”, the other two said in unison. 

“That’s not good. Especially in the middle of a hot make ou-“ 

“SHUT UP HYUNJIN!”, Jeongin yelled. 

“Haha fine. But what’s going to happen now?” 

“I offered to buy him lunch”, He said as he shined his A+ smile. 

“Really?” Asked Hyunjin Confused.

“Yes! Is there something wrong?”, Jeongin asked confused. 

“No, but lunch?” 

Seungmin smacked his boyfriend on the arm. 

“Let him live in peace. He’s taking him out for lunch now deal with it”, he kissed his boyfriend and calmed down. He looked to Jeongin and said, “Look you do you, and ignore my dumbass of a boyfriend.”

”Thank you Seungminnie.”

”No problem. Good luck.”

The younger smiled, and then left to walk to class. 

•

It was now Saturday, and Jeongin was panicking, trying to figure out what to wear.

He asked his dad for help, but all he did was laugh at how cute and extra his son was being.

“I get you have a crush on this boy, but just wear anything. It doesn’t matter that much.”

”It matters a lot FATHER. I can’t just wear anything!”, he sighed and continued looking.

“Fine, but i’m just going to wear sweatpants and a t-shirt”, he said.

“Yayaya what ever. Just don’t embarrass me”, he responded with out even looking at him. 

Woojin only laughed and went to change.

• 

When Jeongin left his room, he was in a pair of his tightest black skinny jeans, and black ripped up hoodie. 

He looked good. It complimented his black hair, and dark eyes. 

Woojin however, was dressed in a white t-shirt and grey baggy sweatpants. 

“You ready to go kiddo?”, he asked. 

“Ya lets go!”, and they left. 

•

Jeongin arrived first. 

He asked his dad to stay to keep him company as they waited, and he did. 

Although Woojin played the role of father for Jeongin, they acted more like best friends than having a father son relationship. It was comfortable, and nice. He loved it. 

•

Jisung arrived a little later. He came with his dad too. He seemed to be the same age as Woojin. 

The moment the two walked in, Woojin got up and yelled out of shock, “Channie!”. Jeongin could see the tears swell in his eyes. 

“Woojinnie!” Chan had the same reaction. 

The two to eachother.

“I haven’t seen you in years.” 

“I know. I missed you Jinnie”, tears were filling their eyes. 

“I missed you to Channie.”

They kissed eachother sloppily, with their arms wrapped around eachother. 

Almost in unison the two teenagers said, “Eww dad get a room!”

The parents pulled apart and stared at eachother. 

Woojin stared at Chan and asked, “Wait... Dad?” 

“Hold on. You too?”, they both chuckled. 

“Kids”, said Chan. “The two of us are going to catch up, while you two have your little date.” Jeongin blushed. “We will pick you up later okay. Bye!” And they left. 

It was almost as if they couldn’t get out of there sooner. 

Jeongin saw them both leave in Woojin’s car. Odd. Why would they need to leave in such a hurry? Oh well. Not his problem. 

He then faced Jisung. The other just shrugged his shoulders at what just happened, and took a seat. 

“So that happened”, commented Jisung. 

“Ya it did.”

They both fell into silence, before Jisung offered for them to get drinks. 

The younger complied and followed the older. 

“What do you want to get?” 

“I don’t know?” 

Jisung looked almost offended at The younger’s response. 

“How do you not know what you want?” 

“I don’t know. Just buy me anything i guess?” 

“How about we share a drink?”

Jeongin blushed at the older’s offer. 

“Su-ss-Sure”, was all he managed to stutter out. 

“Okay good!”, he smiled brightly, then proceeded to order a caramel Frappuccino. 

•

They talked about nonsense most of the time. Things ranging from where they went to elementary school, all the way to how they met their dads.

Everything was going well until Jisung asked if he could kiss Jeongin. 

“I’m sorry what did you say?”, his face was filled with incredulity. 

“i said, Can i kiss you?” Jisung didn’t even look the slightest bit shy, or afraid. 

Jeongin on the other hand, was terrified. 

“Uhhhh”, he gulped. “Sure?”

The older than proceeded to cup he younger’s face in his hands. He slowly brought them closer. Jeongin could feel the other’s breath on his lips, and then, contact. 

Jeongin felt as if there were fireworks going off around him. Sparks were flying, and everything around him felt magical. 

Jisung’s lips on his just felt so perfect. They fit together, almost as if they belonged there. 

Jisung pulled away first. He was breathing heavily. 

“Whoa. You’re really good.”

Jeongin blushed at the compliment. 

“uh- Uh- uH- Thank you?”, he stuttered out. 

“Haha. Today had been pretty fun”, he paused for a second. “Ohh hey we should trade numbers, so we could text and stuff.” 

“Oh ya!”, he was still trying to recover from the kiss. 

“Here give me your phone”, jeongin complied. 

He took a look at the contact and saw the name, ‘future boyfriend’. 

He laughed and changed the name to ‘My Boyfriend’. 

It was Jisung’s turn to blush. Jeongin, finally being confident, kissed Jisung on the lips. 

“I guess this means we’re a thing now?”, he asked. 

“Ya”, replied Jisung. “I guess so.”

They both became silent, until they heard a car honking beside them. 

They looked over to see Jeongin’s dad in the car. 

“I have to go now.” 

“Ya. You know i had fun today.” 

“Me too Jisung.”

The mentioned leaned in to kiss Jeongin again on the lips. This time more passionate than the last kiss. 

Jeongin felt Jisung’s hands on his butt, while his hands were trailing up Jisung’s shirt. 

hOnK!!!! 

“Jeongin! Time to go!”, yelled Woojin. 

“Haha i have to go. Bye”, He made it to the car, but when he reached the door he ran back to Jisung and left a little kiss on his lips before running back to his dad. 

The older smiled and waved them off. 

“I see you two had fun”, joked Woojin. 

“Ugh shut up dad”, he said as he planted his face in his hands. 

•

When they arrived back to their home, Jeongin noticed something off about his father. 

“Dad?”, he said. 

“Yes sweetie?” 

“Your lips are very red? And there’s a bruise on your neck? Also you smell like sweat? How did y-... Wait... EWW DAD!”, he shouted in disgust. “DONT TELL ME YOU HAD. EWWWW.”

”Shut up. Also yes i did. And it was very good. Now go to bed or something. Quit talking about my love life.” 

“Ew-“

“If i head one more eww or something else about me fucking Chan i will forbid you from ever seeing Jisung” He glared into his son’s souls. 

“nIGHT DAD!”, he yelled as he ran into his room. 

Woojin just chuckled. “Good”, he said to himself. 

He heard Jeongin on the phone talking about what he had just found out. 

He laughed when he recieved a text from Chan mentioning the conversation. 

Woojin replied with a “wanna gross then out more?”

Almost instantly Chan said “What ever it is, i’m in?”

The older chuckled and told the other to bring himself and his son over to his house. 

•

About 20 minutes later, Chan arrived arrived with Jisung. 

They decided to the two talk in Jeongins room in peace for a while, but then, they got a nasty idea that was sure to be hilarious. 

When they heard the the kids making out (they weren’t very quiet), the adults decided to take their plan into action. 

They started making out, and became even louder than the other two. 

Woojin slammed Chan into Jeongin’s bedroom door. Chan moaned loudly as Woojin kissed his neck. 

The kids were completely disgusted by what they were listening to. They opened the door, but the parents weren’t expecting for them to open the door. 

When Jeongin opened it, the older 2 immediately fell over onto the floor. Woojin on top of Chan. 

It was not the best position, and certainly not the most pure. 

Chan was on his stomach, and his shirt off, while Woojin was lying on top of him, his shirt off too. 

The younger two immediately screamed. 

“EWW. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?”, screamed Jeongin. 

“What do you think?”, said Woojin as he lifted himself off Chan. 

“WHY CANT YOU DO THAT AT JISUNG’S HOUSE?”, he yelled. 

“Cause it’s funnier to watch you two panic. It was worth it, but now we’re going to take you up on that offer. I’ll be back in the morning”, Woojin grabbed Chan’s arm, and they ran out the door. 

They shuttered. They could no believe what they had witnessed. 

“Soooo... You wanna get back to making out?” asked Jisung. 

Jeongin had to think about it for a sec, but then replied with a yes. 

Jeongin made sure to check the house for anyone before he closed the door.

When he saw the coast was clear, he closed the door, and immediately ran on top of Jisung who was lying on he bed. 

They may have went bit too far during their make out, but who was going to tell. As long as no one found them on the bed with their shirts off kissing, they were in the clear. 

Everything was going well for them, until Jeongin accidentally cut Jisung’s chest with his braces. 

They sighed, but still continued. At least he wouldn’t have this problem forever. Right? Ohh he hoped. 

**Author's Note:**

> DONT MURDER ME FOR THIS. I THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE AND FUNNY SO DEAL WITJ IT. THANK YOU FOR READING. SOME FEEDBACK WOULD BE NICE. THANKS.


End file.
